phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ortovox
Ortovox is a Dragonborn colony split off from Tethyrias and colonized on the island of Sardinia. So far, the Dragonborn are flourishing here. They are taking most of the island and are starting to crowd out the Phoenicians. Once the Dragonborn has the whole island, they are planning to make the island their own kingdom and rename it Arc Teryx after the ancient Dragonborn homeland on their home planet of Thurban. The expansionism holds other Phoenician colonies with alarm, and some has sent word to another, insignificant city across the sea for help. Many of the human men and women have been taken into slavery, as the Dragonborn are slow to forget their own past as slaves. Expansion of Ortovox Rule Ortovox is a colony town where a Tyranny is thriving under the monarchal reign of Medrash. Actually a dictatorship, the Dragonborn expanded in order to preserve their race, and so far, they have been either taking the indigenous human population as slaves or driving them to the remaining Phoenician colonies of Caralis, Olbia, Nora, and Thorros. The following colonies of the Phoenicians have been conquered: Bythia, Sulcis, and Bossa. The humans have little to do but call for help. So far, the Dragonborn war machine has been relentless on the island as the indigenous human population has been falling. Many humans have fled to the insignificant little town of Roma and her allies. The Expansion of Medrash's government influence has been largely unopposed by a more powerful force. Government The Government of Ortovox is a Monarchy. Medrash is king, or to the Romans, Rex. So far, he's been doing his best to annex the entire island under his rule and he's been largly successful. As a ruler, he's fair to the Dragonborn, but unfair to the humans and other races of the land. So far, there is no Aristocracy, but that could change in ten to twenty years as some Dragonborn are showing honor and riches. Arc Teryx Arc Teryx is building, slowly. As the Dragonborn consolidate their rule and are forcing the indigenous human populations out. Some flee to the island North controlled by the Massalian Elves, and others flee elsewhere. However, the city of Caralis is going to make a stand against the expanding Dragonborn state. They have been quietly importing Hellenistic and Phoenician armor and goods and have called on Syracuse for help. A fleet of 120 ships have been dispatched from Syracuse in order to help Caralis stop the expansion of Medrash's government and hopefully bring the small island back under Human rule. The troops include a number of Phalanxes, a psionic corps, and a sorcerer corps. The Dragonborn also have Phalanxes and a sorcerer corps on their side. The Dragonborn are determined not to be slaves again, and they will build a place where they can be free of any humans, or human chains. They have been training their troops well using the Phalanx formation, and have been equipped with swords, spears, and armor. They are ready for a battle in Caralis that will make the Phoenician city fall. In the meantime, that other, little known city of Carthage has been sending Phoenician troops to stop the Dragonborn's expansion of Arc Teryx. Carthage seems to be bound and determined to stop their kingdom from expanding any further. Locations *The Dragon's Rest *Temple to Bahamut *Temple to Erakax *Drago's Armory and Weapons *Medrash's palace Category:Western Colonies Category:Dragonborn Colonies Category:The World Category:World Category:Gazetteer